the finding of a lost love
by Takara-chan
Summary: eighty years after Jesse discovered winnie died, is trying to get by in the twenty first century.... but what happens when he sees her at his highschool? is she Winnie or her reincarnation? read and find out!! plz R
1. Default Chapter

After finally coming back for Winnie, he discovered she didn't drink the water, and had died, with her tomb stone which read "dear wife and mother." Now it's been over eighty years since he returned back to where he and his family became immortal, and it was now in the early twenty first century.  
  
Jesse had never recovered from his loss of Winnie, and as Miles sat back and watched his brothers heart die off slowly it brought memories back on his one true love that left him and died long before. Jesse now went to a high school so nothing looked suspicious about a seventeen year old not being in school. Jesse also owned a black motorcycle which was his transportation because The tucks refused to by a car, they still liked there wagon.  
  
One morning as he rode to school as usual, he realized that the parking spot he always had was taken. He didn't think much of it, until a familiar face came rushing out of the high school toward the mini car that took his place.  
  
"Winnie! Where are you going?" at the sound of the name Jesse turned to have a closer look at her. Jesse watched the girl struggle in her car for something, he wanted to ask if she needed help, but was too shocked to move.  
  
When she finally seemed to grab what she wanted she shut her car door, and turned so fast she tripped on her own feet, while papers scattered.  
  
"Here, let me help," he barely managed as he began picking up the papers that were nearest to him.  
  
"Thank you so much," after he had a good pile of her papers he walked over to helped her up, before he gave her the papers in his other hand. As soon as he saw her face, he jumped back, completely shocked it is her! He was so shocked he ended up just standing there smiling at her, who looked at him back as if he was crazy.  
  
"Can you please give me back my papers?" This brought Jesse back,  
  
"Oh.. Right sorry." She just rolled her eyes at him, but before she could get that far away from him he grabbed her hand. "Winnie? Is that really you?"  
  
"Ok... how did you know my name?"  
  
"So you did drink the water, where were when I came back for you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Now she just wanted to get away, she was sure that he was crazy and didn't feel comfortable near him.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Jesse Tuck?" She stood there and pretended to ponder about the question for a moment or two before she answered,  
  
"The only Jesse Tuck, I know is a freak at this Central high, and from there turned on her heel and walked off. Leaving poor Jesse alone and confused, She has the same name, and her face... who is she? He didn't feel like going to school after that day, and once more found himself riding his motorcycle, although it was home he was heading, he was going back to the spring.  
  
When he was there, his heart nearly sank, when he read that stone for the second time, and he walked over and sat near it. The last time he went he just sat and talk to her.... although she never was really there. He knew she must have fell in love with someone else, because the stone read dear wife and mother. He wondered who came into her life so suddenly that she was able to so easily forget about him.  
  
"Jesse what do u think your doing?" came the voice of his brothers,  
  
"I saw her...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw Winnie today, she had her face and name." Miles came up to Jesse and placed a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Jesse, listen she's dead, and she's never coming back." Now Jesse finally broke down into tears, he loved her so much, and now when he almost got over her death he thinks he saw her.  
  
"Come on, lets go home," Miles said helping Jesse to his feet, and they both went to there motorcycles they both had a identical one. It was dusk when they both made it too their city, they were only about a block from there house, before Jesse darted to the side on his vehicle .  
  
"Jesse..." his brothers voice trailed, but Jesse wasn't listening he saw her again and was determined to see if it was just his imagination. Winnie had just entered the store, and it was long before Jesse burst in looking anxious. After he noticed that he was drawing a lot of attention to himself, he just began looking at the different candy bars in the front isles.  
  
After Winnie left he followed her to a ice scream shop, and when she saw him she didn't like it. "Are you like stocking me more something?" He looked surprised yet relieved to see her in his face, he wanted to kiss her, but didn't.  
  
"No.. I"  
  
"Good! Then leave alone, will you?" She yelled drawing attention to them both in the tiny shop. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, while she struggled to get his hand off hers.  
  
"What is it with you???"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Winnie Foster, what do you care??" She screamed up at him who was smiling, out of confusion.  
  
" Winnie Foster, I've found you!"  
  
A/N ok this is my first tuck ever lasting fic.. so plz review! In the next chapter Winnie discovers something about herself that will change her relationship with Jesse for ever! 


	2. Winnie's attention

"What are you talking about!" she shouted back, "I just moved here,"  
  
"But I know you," he whispered desperate to hold her, like he had years ago.  
  
"That can't be possible, I've never even lived here until now," she said much more calmed down then she had been,  
  
"You don't' remember a thing I'm talking about do you?" he asked while fighting back tears, he had noticed that it was unnatural for guys to cry.  
  
"There's nothing to remember," she said breaking the awkward silence,  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Without even a sign of good bye he slowly turned feeling ashamed and embarrassed for thinking it were Winnie standing there. When he was on his motorcycle, he turned once more to look at the girl who resembled his love then rode off. That night he sat on his bed, and laid thinking of Winnie once more, he remembered how she was so beautiful and out going.  
  
The next day Jesse showed up at school, and took the lectures from his teachers for 'ditching' school. During lunch he caught eyes with Winnie, and just stared openly, until her friend spoke loud enough to be heard by him.  
  
"Winnie? Why is that freak staring at you? You guys aren't like friends are you?" Winnie looked shocked at her friend's tone of voice.  
  
"And what if I am" she asked testily,  
  
"Winnie! Jesse is a loser he has no friends! So don't go off and do such a stupid thing like that!" her friend protested the idea completely. "Besides, if you be his friend, you could just forget bout being popular!" Winnie stood up so fast at this comment,  
  
"Oh, so that's what it's like to be popular, it's like being a self centered brat who puts others down just to look better!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Winnie just turned her back to her ex best friend, and walked to the trashcan to throw away her lunch, seeing after this conversation she completely lost her appetite.  
  
Jesse sat there and watched Winnie storm off and guessed she was heading toward the library. He quickly got up, leaving his untouched lunch, and went to the library in hope that she would be there.  
  
His heart nearly stopped when he saw her walking down the isle full of fantasy books. He quickly walked over to the other side of the fantasy section, pretending he didn't notice she was there.  
  
Although he still looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he didn't dare turn and look at her completely. He noticed at one point that she was just staring at him, which called his attention fully on her.  
  
Now they stood just staring at one another between a shelf, and it wasn't until the voice of her friend came echoing n the library that she turned away. "Winnie! I've decided that I'm going to give you one last..." Her voice stopped abruptly, when she saw that Winnie was standing only an isle away from Jesse.  
  
Her friend just stood in awe looking from isle to isle, "I knew it," she whispered, "No wonder you were defending this freak!"  
  
Winnie just stood there speechless, and didn't even bother stopping her friend when she stormed out of the library. "I'm sorry bout her," she whispered, through the shelf, "I don't know why I ecer chose to be that selfish b..."  
  
"It's ok," he said quickly knowing she would have swear if he didn't,  
  
"What kind of books are you interested in?" she said trying to make conversation,  
  
"All kinds," he answered, what he had just said was literal, for he had read all kinds of books, from different different centuries even.  
  
"So, what exactly were you speaking about? You know when we last met?" she asked curiosity falling upon her face.  
  
"I was.... I was just, it's nothing" he stuttered, for Jesse knew he wasn't supposed to tell any one bout his family's secret.  
  
"If you want any chance in being my friend, then you'll have to tell me," she said waiting for the answer.  
  
"I...I..." he began but was quickly interrupted  
  
"Listen, there's something you know about me, and I want you to tell me what it is! What you know might explain why I know one knows who my parents are.... And maybe more please help?" Jesse saw Winnie as he did years ago, when she pleaded him just then.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell you everything I know, if you don't mind missing the two periods of school." She thought for a moment or two before she agreed, and they both headed for the student parking lot.  
  
"Here, you have to put this on," he said handing her a helmet, but as soon as she had put it on, a teacher emerged from the front of the school.  
  
"Stop!! Lunch is now over!! I will call the high school security!" before the teacher was able to make it inside to call security they were all ready out of the parking a lot. Winnie held onto Jesse's waist for dear life, she didn't exactly feel safe riding with him, considering that she barely just met him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked  
  
"To.... to the Winnie's foster I know grave"  
  
"What?"  
  
A/N I'm really sorry it took for ever for me to update^^ I have two other stories I'm trying to update on too! N e way in the next Chapter wil Jesse tell Winnie his family secret? And how will the secret affect her? Please R&R I need reviews! . 


	3. The grave!

When they arrived, he took her hand and pulled her to the grave, that sat only inches from the spring that gave everlasting life. "Here's her grave," he said trying his best to stop himself from crying.  
  
Winnie slowly bent down in front of the grave, and sat there on her knees, "Jesse how could you have known her? She died in the beginning eighteenth century." Jesse quickly turned away, he knew he couldn't tell her, but he longed to.  
  
"Jesse? What are you looking at?" At the comment Jesse looked away, he hadn't realized that he was staring mindlessly at the spring.  
  
"Nothing" he said quickly, but she didn't by it  
  
"There's something you know about me isn't there? And you were looking at something weren't you?"  
  
"Ok, ok yes but I swore to my family I wouldn't any body," she looked up at him from the grave,  
  
"Please tell me, I swear I'll act like I don't even know." He had to give in,  
  
"Alright, I'm over two hundred years old and the reason for that is because my family and I drank from this spring." He gestured for her to follow towards a giant tree, that had a 'T' carved into it. He sat down below it and began to move a pile of rocks, and with each rock that he moved, the more water became visible.  
  
After he moved the last rock a little spring was visible, "We drank from this and it gave us ever lasting life." Winnie listened wide-eyed, as he finished, as her heart beat faster as her told her how Winnie Foster and he fell in love.  
  
"And you swear you're telling the truth?" she asked after he finished,  
  
"With all my heart." He looked away when he saw her blush, "So tell me every thing you know about yourself and maybe I could help you like I promised." Winnie suddenly wasn't interested in what Jesse had to say her eyes were on the spring.  
  
"Let have a drink from the spring please," she whispered dipping her hand in it, and was about to bring the water to her mouth when Jesse stopped her.  
  
"No!! Not yet," she gently let the water fall back into the spring, "Good now tell me every thing you know about yourself."  
  
"I was found about sixth months ago in an old building, I didn't remember who my parents were or anything. The doctors said I had amnesia and I must of hit my head, so I said I wanted to find my parents. I remember my name a week later.. but so far that's all I remember."  
  
"Sorry but I don't think I can help," Jesse tried to turn away from her, but he couldn't. She was just so beautiful, when she smiled at him he couldn't bear keeping distance with her. He scooted closer to her placed his hand under her chin, and pulled her to him, it was only seconds later he found he was kissing her.  
  
She pushed him away quickly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just saw, saw...." he trailed off.  
  
"You saw her, oh my god you really did love her didn't you?" He just looked away, he felt so stupid.  
  
"Come on, we better go before my..." Jessse turned around and was shocked to find Miles leaning against a near by tree.  
  
"Before I see you?" Miles asked finishing his brothers sentence,  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
A/N srry it took forever for me to update but I have a couple others I waz working on ^^.. n e way in the next chappy Winnie has to come w/ Miles and Jesse back to there house. will she learn there secret?? 


	4. The memories!

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Miles chanted, "What are you doing here, in front of that spring with someone else!" Before he even let his little brother explain he looked at the ground and shook his head.  
  
"Miles she swore she wouldn't tell," Miles head shot up,  
  
"Damn it Jesse!! And you believe her? She was about to take a drink before she really knew what the effects were!" Jesse stood up ready to defend but Miles stopped him, "I think she needs to have a talk with father." Without hesitation he walked over and forcefully grabbed Winnie, then dragged her gently to his motorcycle.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go," Winnie squirmed but couldn't get released from his grip.  
  
"Miles," Jesse started to plead  
  
"Get on your bike, were leaving!"  
  
Winnie was starting to get scared she was now being forced to their house, and wasn't sure what was going on. She turned over to look at Jesse, and found him looking back his eyes full of guilt.  
  
When she finally recognized their city, it wasn't long before an old apartment building came in to view. As they road down in the ally behind the building, the bikes echoed loudly.  
  
Miles drove into a garauge under the apartments, and grabbed her off of it, "Miles be more gentle with her, she's not trying to get away.  
  
"I can't take any chances," Miles pushed her to start moving, "Listen were not going to hurt you, there's just a little something my father needs to explain." Winnie walked in silence casually looking at Jesse.  
  
Miles stopped Winnie roughly in front of the second door on the top story, and opened the door slowly. She peered in as both the bother's parents were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Miles what is the meaning of this? Let the poor girl go!" Miles pushed her in, although much nicer then he wanted.  
  
"Jesse here spilled out the family secret, for the second time now!! I found him with her by the spring." The women who scolded Miles turned to Jesse, then to Winnie, and her eyes widened as the familiar face played in her memory.  
  
"Winnie?" the women asked standing from her seat,  
  
"Yes ma'am" she answered wondering how she knew her name. Jesse stepped forward,  
  
"Mother, it's not the Winnie we know.... just someone who looks like her," Jesse seemed to say this with regret but tried not to show it.  
  
"Miles' let the girl go.... Winnie why don't you come inside dear?" She felt as if there was no choice, so she came in just as the lady had offered.  
  
"Why don't you stay over for the night? Then we can all talk to you in the morning when all is refreshing and new." Mrs. Tuck was really only referring to Winnie, and the whole family knew that.  
  
"Well...I...." Miles gave her a little push forward,  
  
"She'd love to." Winnie gave no protest, she just didn't feel comfortable around the family, especially Miles. Mrs. Tuck clapped her hands together,  
  
"That's nice, were glad to have you for the night." As Mrs. Tuck spoke these words, Winnie suddenly had a memory.  
  
~memory~  
  
"Winnie dear, don't worry we'll take you home, it's just not time yet"... then there was a visual that played in her mind, a man standing in front of a gate in a yellow suit. Just the memory of this man gave her shivers that ran down her spine, then he began to whistle a song that she also memorized.  
  
~present~  
  
"Winnie are you alright," everything blurred back into focus as she found her self in Jesse's arms as the rest of the family looked to her for aid.  
  
A/N What do you think??? In the next chappy Winnie discovers a secret about herself that she could compare with the Tuck's and her life forever!! Plz review! 


	5. Winnie's memories

"You probably are tired, come, come you can sleep on the couch in here, I set it up for you." Winnie really seemed to like Mrs. Tuck, especially since she had no memory of a motherly figure, Mrs. Tuck reminded her of one.  
  
"Thank you," Winnie said, feeling quite shy,  
  
"Really dear, it's not a problem." After Winnie climbed onto the couch, she told Mrs. Tuck she was comfortable, and she left Winnie with out a word. She didn't mind, she wanted to be by herself so she could have some time to think.  
  
That vision she had, what was it of? That man creeped her out, but the song he whistled was very soothing and calm. The tune he whistled also sounded very familiar, but she wasn't sure how. Winnie silently prayed that her memory was coming back.... and that, all those visions were of her past.  
  
"Winnie," she jerked upright, startled, by the unexpected voice. Her heart seemed to feel a lot lighter, when she saw Jesse sitting on his knees by the couch. "Sorry, did I wake you?" a small smiled played her lips,  
  
"No, I'm so glad to talk to you." Jesse couldn't help but smile to her remark,  
  
"Why's that?" Jesse sounded somewhat anxious to Winnie, like a small child, more like.  
  
"I'm so confused," the smile she gave was fake, and Jesse realized that after a tear rolled silently down her cheek. Feeling completely sorry, for everything Jesse quickly found himself right next to her on the couch. He hesitated a little, but after he saw that she was now sobbing, he gently pulled her to him, letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, although he really wasn't sure why he was sorry, it just seemed like the right thing to say.  
  
"Who am I Jesse?" Winnie asked, slowly sitting up, "I've suddenly been having these strange visions, I still don't remember any more about me but my name." Jesse didn't know how to answer her, he had never been asked this question, even for as long that he's lived.  
  
"What was your vision of?" he wasn't sure if that would explain anything, but was determined to try. While he sat there waiting in the dark, Jesse noticed how beautiful Winnie looked, even in the dark.  
  
"There was this man, just looking at him, scared me so much," Winnie was still crying slightly and choked on her words a little, "The only thing I could really make out was he wore a yellow suit." Jesse sat straight up, at the description of the worst man he could remember, in all his the years he's lived. He couldn't think, because suddenly it dawned on him, if she could remember the man in the yellow suit... is she the Winnie foster he fell in love with only centuries ago?  
  
"What else do you remember?" he persisted,  
  
"He was whistling a song, a beautiful song." She smiled a little as the song replayed in her mind. Anxiety was sworming inside him,  
  
"Wait here." Unable to figure where Jesse was going, she began to hum the remarkable tune from her vision as she sat comfortably on the couch. When he returned Winnie's eyes widened when she caught glimpse of a very old music box. Jesse slowly began turning the handle that protruded from the little box, as a very familiar tune played aloud.  
  
"Is this the song?" her eyes widened much wider, as the song she hum came to life, in this old music box.  
  
"Yes...." she answered breathless,  
  
"My god, this... this is to good to be true." Jesse slightly began to blush, as he remember the first time he kissed her. Winnie seemed to notice, even in the dark.  
  
"What.... what is it?" he now began to smile,  
  
"A miracle."  
  
"What is?" Jesse then noticed Winnie looked and sounded confused, he didn't want to jump to conclusions... and end up finding out there was some explanation, other then his.  
  
"Never mind, you need your rest," he answered finally, and couldn't quite pull himself away from her beauty. He longed so much to hold her, to kiss her, just have her in his arms, but quickly discarded the thought, and left her.  
  
Her heart pounded slightly, when he left, although it was hard to admit, he was quite attractive. She slowly, yet quietly settled down for a good nights sleep.  
  
Winnie suddenly found herself, lying on a small bed, inside a not so big house of some kind, in the dead of night. Moon light fell heavenly through a side window, by a latter. "Winnie," she turned to face the familiar voice of Jesse's, who was dressed whether oddly. He was wearing a white tunic (shirt) and to her, older looking pants, "Winnie, I want to show you something.... will you come?"  
  
"Yes!" as Winnie followed this memory, she noticed she sounded a bit younger, but not much. She took Jesse's hand, and followed him out of the little house, smiling at him, whenever he looked her way. He pulled her to a beautiful big forest, and she just kept following without a word. She followed her dream... and suddenly found herself at around the age fourteen sitting with her head rested on Jesse's shoulder.  
  
The more she followed her dream, she found Jesse entered the picture, he looked mad for some reason at Jesse. "Sure, you think she'll stay with you now that you've told her... Eh?" he began.  
  
"I'll tell you what happens when you fall in love, and you have no choice but to live forever." Winnie sat there in her own memory and heard Miles' story, and even found herself crying. Now she didn't blame him for how he acted, he had fallen in love, married, had children and was abandoned.  
  
Later she saw herself at a sheriffs office in front of the gallows, standing in ice cold rain. "Winnie, don't forget to drink the water.. I'll come back for you, I promise." She watched as he kissed her long and sweetly, before turning and leaving with his family on a wagon.  
  
Winnie's eyes shot open immediately.... suddenly knowing who she was, who her parents were and discovered she and the tuck's had more in common then she could ever dream.  
  
A/N wat do u think?? Srry it took me so long 2 update.. itz juss I got a couple bad reviews. and I kinda got discouraged and didn't feel like finishing.... but thanx to the few that juss updated... I decided to finish wat I started.. So thanx 4 all that reviewed!! 


	6. NOTICE!

I won't be able to update for this whole weekend!!!! Srry..... I'm off to boot camp, Waaahhh!!!! I will update as soon as possible... I promise to have another chappy posted by at least Monday next week... well that iz if I survive this weekend at boot camp...  
  
sarah-bear 


	7. replaced!

Her head was feeling a little light headed, as a whole life-time of memories entered her mind. It was very strange to remember things back in the 1800's, or to remember ever being in love. There was really only one memory that disturbed her, which was the one of after she drank from the spring.  
  
Winnie could remember how clear the water looked, and how it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight as she sat there letting her fingers play in the water. She also remembered how this was a choice she had to make, and every time she remember Jesse's last words about returning for her, Mr. Tuck's words also played in her mind. Winnie knew very well, that one drink from the spring would give her everlasting life, but then again if she didn't she'd be able to grow up.  
  
Finally, she dipped her hands into the water, cupping some, and bringing it to her lips. Winnie then sipped in the water, and warmed up immediately to the wonderful taste, she had never drank such pure water.  
  
"Winnie!!!" Her head jerked upright, as the voice of her mother called for her, it was then that she realized if she went back, her mother would be expecting a growing girl, not a girl that will be forever seventeen.  
  
Tears peeked her eyes, she knew she had to leave, and she couldn't return.... the spring was a secret that she knew (especially after talking to Mr. Tuck) couldn't ever be told.  
  
Winnie cried slightly, as she lied on the couch remembering the day she left her family forever. That wasn't the only reason why she was crying though. While she was off on her own, a year after she ran away decided to go back, to at least see how her parents were taking there loss.... but when she found what they had done, she felt as if her whole world had fallen.  
  
When Winnie returned, she found a girl just about her age, sitting and playing the piano, where she once played for her mother.  
  
"Yes, Winnie... Your doing marvelous," she heard her mother say clapping her hands together splendidly.  
  
It wasn't long later, that she discovered what was going on, apparently three months after she ran away, her parents adopted a girl about her age. They named her Winnie, and basically replaced their real Winnie, and seemed to have preferred this Winnie over their real daughter.  
  
For instance, her mother had finally gotten the young girl she always wanted to see in Winnie. This Winnie played the piano better then she ever did, and when ever her mother wished.  
  
Winnie now lied on the couch crying silently to herself, she had finally remembered who her family was, but just discovered she was easily replaced.  
  
This would explain why there was a grave out front of her old house, saying:  
  
Winnie, Foster  
Dear wife, Dear mother  
1816  
  
Winnie felt cheap, she felt as if she was nothing, and could never be anything but nothing, especially if she could have been replaced in a family so easily. As she lied there, a stream of light seeped in from under the dark curtains that hung lengthy over the window. She knew that morning had dawned on her, and wasn't at all prepared to share her discovered secret to the Tuck's.  
  
A/N sorry it took a while for me 2 update.. I mean I juss got back from boot camp and school has been really complicated.. But I'll update soon, I juss needs some reviews first!! N e way wat do u think??? Plz reiview 


	8. The next chappy

Winnie lied on the couch for two more hours, waiting for the Tuck's to wake. Jesse was the first, and Winnie felt her heart lighten, when she saw him. Everything was different between them, she now remembered falling in love with him, but felt very awkward.  
  
"Winnie," she heard him whisper, as he drew nearer  
  
"Jesse!" her voice sounded anxious, which was unintended. "I have to talk to you," Winnie added quickly, "Is there a place I can talk to you alone?" Jesse, looked at her oddly for a moment hearing the anxiety in her voice, then nodded. He helped her off the couch, and as quiet as a whisper open the front door. He didn't even bother closing the door, but left it a crack open.  
  
Jesse began leading her down the same hallway Miles pushed her down the day before. He soon stopped in front of a door, that had a label reading stairs, and he gently wrapped his hand sweetly around hers. "This way," he whispered and lead her up the flight of stairs. He stopped her all the way to another door that read building roof.  
  
"What is it?" Jesse asked as soon as they were up on the roof of the apartment building.  
  
"I remember," was all Winnie managed, Jesse just stood there trying to understand what she was trying to say.  
  
"What?" he finally asked, in wonder.  
  
"I'm the real Winnie foster," she sobbed out, at the memory of her replacements grave sight, and just the thought of her. "That grave isn't mine!! I was replaced!! My only family replaced me!!!" Winnie was in complete tears.  
  
"Winnie," Jesse whispered, trying his best to comprehend everything she was saying.  
  
"I drank from the spring!! I loved you to much to live, and I decided I'd rather stand still in time, then die without you." Winnie paused, then continued "I honestly didn't have a clue, as to who I was... Until all my memories just came back."  
  
Without even a thought of staying away from Winnie any longer, Jesse stepped forward and pulled her to him, holding her dearly. This was the first real embrace, he's given her in over a hundred years. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came back for me," she whispered,  
  
"Seems fate, is still on our side though," Jesse said sweetly. Winnie just nodded, letting her tears fall freely, and just enjoyed being hugged by him. Being in his arms, she felt so warm, and right... as if she just belonged there.  
  
"Jesse!!" Both Jesse and Winnie broke apart from the embrace, at the sound of Miles' voice. "What the hell are you trying to do?? Do you want her to drink from the spring and get stuck in time??"  
  
Winnie knew she had to say something, but didn't know what. "Miles! Jesse didn't do anything!" Winnie said trying to break the tension that was forming.  
  
"Stay out of this Winnie!! You don't understand!!" Miles shot back, his voice steady and firm.  
  
"But I do understand!" Winnie protested, "I'm the Winnie Foster you all know!! I drank from the spring just as I promised Jesse when I was seventeen!!" While Winnie stood there trying to prove she knew what she was talking about, Jesse grabbed her hand to help her stand her ground better.  
  
"Impossible," Miles said under his breath, just as Winnie noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Tuck also heard, so now all the Tuck's except for Jesse, stared at her amazement.  
  
A/N wat do u think?? Plz review!! 


	9. Part of a family at last!

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Mrs. Tuck mumbled in her sweet tone under her breath.  
  
"I.... I didn't lie to you all though," Winnie said quickly, under the impression that everyone but Jesse didn't understand that.  
  
"You didn't lie??" Miles spat, and she noticed the strain in his voice to keep him from yelling. "If your telling us you weren't the REAL Winnie wasn't a lie, then do explain!! Please enlighten us!"  
  
For the first time Winnie wasn't frightened of the family, for she remembered how nice and caring they were of her when she was kidnapped by them over a century ago.  
  
"Well.... I honestly had no idea who I was when I met Jesse yesterday," Winnie began, but heard a small snort of arrogance from Miles. " I didn't!! You see I lost my memory when I jumped out of a building in a city about an hour from here. I knew I couldn't die, but I guess I hated living life alone I just thought...."  
  
"If you'd jumped off a building you'd die anyway?" Miles finished her sentence in a low whisper, and for the first time, (besides in the past) Miles' voice was soft and almost comforting.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes, "Someone found me an hour later, and I was told I had a rare case of amnesia. I was immediately taken into a foster home, until they could find my parents....in fact I was told I'd never remember again, unless of a near miracle."  
  
Jesse walked behind Winnie and comforted her, bringing her into his arms. "I thought I would never remember anything..... but I did, I do." Now she was sobbing completely, "I dreamt back all my memories."  
  
"But dreams must be all they are," Mr. Tuck spoke, this was the first time Winnie really heard from him since the past.  
  
"No, I'm Winnie, the real Winnie the one you all know. That grave you all saw, was a grave of my replacement," streams of tears were now gleaming from her soft cheeks. "Two months after I drank from the spring and ran away from home, my family replaced me!" Her voice now, wasn't only filled with sadness, but now filled with anger.  
  
"Oh my, you poor child," Mrs. Tuck whispered comfortably with a hint of pity in her voice.  
  
" Please, don't feel sorry for me," Winnie whispered coolly," It was bound to happen, I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner." She leaned more into Jesse's arms as she continued, "I mean, I never was the best looking, or the most proper, and I hated playing the piano for my mother when ever she wished! It was no wonder they liked the other Winnie better, they finally had a little girl that fit their very high expectations."  
  
It was then Winnie understood, that it was the happiest times when she was kidnapped by the Tucks. Yes, she had loved being in their presence, especially Jesse's, but just realized the Tuck's were the people that treated her like she had been part of their family.  
  
Especially Mrs. Tuck, Winnie could remember when she was helping her to bed, along time ago. Also when she mentioned how she had never had a daughter, and said how it seemed Winnie almost was her own.  
  
Winnie dazed off, just as another memory sprung forth into her memory. She had wondered slightly the night before why, if she indeed loved the Tuck's so much, she even bothered going back to becoming a Foster again. Then the man in the yellow suite stood whistling that beautiful tune she adored so much, but actually managed to turn the song into an eerie sound.  
  
Then saw the vision of the man in the yellow suite holding her tightly in his grasp, "She'll be my example!! I'll make her drink from the spring!! And then use her to lure people in for drinks of the spring, and I'd be rich!"  
  
The sound of a gunshot rang in her head, as she noticed Mrs. Tuck holding a rifle pointing at the old man, who fell and died.  
  
"Winnie!!" Winnie was suddenly pulled from the horrible memory, and found herself on the ground in Jesse's arms just as she had the night before.  
  
She noticed immediately that the whole family, had went to help her to her feet, Jesse the most, letting her lean on him for balance. "Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Tuck said shakily.  
  
Tears once again pricked at her eyes, fighting to break through the surface and fall freely down her still wet cheeks. "I'm fine, I just have one question..." she paused, "May I stay with you, you all have been the only real family I could have ever imagined."  
  
The whole family looked at one another, as a awkward silence took the air, leaving Winnie leaning into Jesse more then usual as she waited anxiously for the answer. Jesse immediately answered her question to his own standards, "You can stay with me, I'll love you until the day I die." He then turned her around so she was only inches from him. With a swift sweet gesture he placed his hand gently under her chin, bringing her soft lips to his as they met, forming into a sweet long kiss.  
  
"Winnie," Winnie broke her lips from Jesse's and looked pleadingly into Mrs. Tuck's eyes, the one who just spoke her name. "You may stay with us, until the world itself comes to an end." Winnie's tears that had fought so desperately to fall, disappeared, and her eyes brightened with a dance of joy. A smile peeked her lips, she finally knew she had found a family that loved her, and she knew would never in a million years, replace her.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N Wow! I can't believe I finally finished!! I'm thinking of maybe finding a way to make a sequal... that is if you guys thinks itz a good idea.. So plz review and tell me what you think. ^^ 


End file.
